


Mistrz Ciała, Mistrz Umysłu

by Regalia92



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seduction, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Translation, niestandardowy seks, tłumaczenia fanowskie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: [T] Zaczyna się, jak większość podrywów od dokuczania, a Sanguine powinien był wiedzieć lepiej.Napisane na Elder Scrolls kink meme.





	Mistrz Ciała, Mistrz Umysłu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master of the Flesh, Master of the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648202) by [wabbajack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbajack/pseuds/wabbajack). 



Zaczyna się, jak większość podrywów od dokuczania, a Sanguine powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Jyggalag był niebezpieczny, Sheogorath wciąż jest, a on uczynił sztukę z przezwyciężania swoich braci. Zaczyna się jednak od uwiedzenia chytrymi słowami i trzepotu poza zasięgiem, coś jak biały błysk ogona uciekającego jelenia lub odbicie oddechu na skórze, niedotykającego. W końcu Sanguine może myśleć tylko o tym, że sprawił, iż ten zadowolony z siebie kołtuńczyk skowyczy pod nim. Gonił boga obłędu; to tak, jakby próbować chwycić w dłonie dym. Sheogorath jest jak piosenka, której słów nie można zapamiętać, śmieje się miękkim, dręczącym, łaskoczącym głosem na wrażliwych krawędziach umysłu, umysłu próbującego drżeć z frustracji. Sanguini ściąga go w dół tysiącem ścieżek między gwiazdami, między nutami swojej piosenki, wzdłuż delikatnej krawędzi skrzydła motyla. Łapie go po stu latach pościgu. Łapie go w jednej chwili.

Tak to wygląda, po pierwszy raz, kiedy Sanguinie krzyżuje swoją drogę z obłąkanym Księciem: przyjemność dotyku ciał, przyjemność, która przekręca korzenie poprzez najbardziej intymne szczeliny _umysłu_ , pośpiech kolorów we krwi jak słodki smak jakiegoś niewinnie wyglądającego zioła przed kochaniem się. Mimo najlepszych starań Księcia Rozpusty - więcej niż przyjemność, by rozerwać śmiertelne serce tysiąckrotnie, Sheogorath uśmiecha się, jedynie dla uśmiechu. Nie ujawnia niczego, nawet, kiedy dochodzi. Warcząc, Sanguine przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy powinien kontynuować, zobaczyć, jak ten śmiejący się drań polubi zmuszenie go do zrobienia tych rzeczy ponownie, _natychmiast_ , ale koniec końców może smakować _światło gwiazd_ i nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się na tyle długo, by spróbować. Kiedy jego kończyny stają się bezużyteczne (jego! _jego!_ i kto słyszał o takich rzeczach?) Sheogorath uśmiecha się, szczerze, całuje go między oczy i ucieka.

Tak to wygląda, po drugi raz, kiedy Sanguini krzyżuje swoją drogę z obłąkanym Księciem: na kilka sekund, zanim wie, że znów będzie smakował słodkie światło gwiazd, Sheogorath nagle staje się burzą przemocy i zostawia go, skąpanego we krwi i niespełnionego. Przemoc kończy się, nagle, i Sheogorath cieszy się jego ucieczką.

Tak to wygląda, po raz trzeci, kiedy Sanguini krzyżuje swoją drogę z obłąkanym Księciem: Sheogorath znów pozostawia go niespełnionym, w najgorszym momencie, ale tym razem niesplamionym krwią, a Sanguine mruczy i musi poddać się i sobie ulżyć, zanim będzie mógł choćby rozważyć próbę pościgu. Pośpiech nie jest intensywny; to nie to samo.

Tak to wygląda, kolejnymi razami, kiedy Sanguine spotyka i krzyżuje swoją drogę z obłąkanym Księciem: nigdy nie wie, patrząc na ten irytujący uśmiech, jak to się skończy... Ale jest w tej niewiedzy dreszczyk emocji. On to Książę rozpusty i mięło tyle czasu, odkąd wszelkie przyjemności w jego domenie działy się spontaniczne, były zaskakujące albo nowe. Czy którykolwiek kochanek ośmieliłby się spróbować takich figli? Być może dotychczas nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to stało się grą, sprawdzenie, czy potrafi udobruchać kapryśnego ducha będącego przed nim, przekonać Sheogoratha i jego nieznośny uśmiech by został, i sprawił mu przyjemność, po raz pierwszy. Czasem tak się zdarza. Czasem nie. Nigdy nie jest pewien, która przyjemność przyniesie mu który wynik, więc musi spróbować wszystkich tak nieprzewidywalne, jak tylko mógł.

Sheogorath lubi pod nim zmieniać kształt, a Sanguini ściga go przez tysiąc form. Każda z nich jest o wiele bardziej nieprawdopodobna niż poprzedniczka i adaptuje swoje ciało, by je dopasować do niego. Znajduje miejsce, gdzie teraz ukrywają się jego słodkie, wrażliwe nerwy. Nieubłaganie jego umysł wymawia mantry _och nie, ty nie oprzesz się, poczujesz tę przyjemność, nie uciekniesz od niej ani ode mnie_ i jest to o wiele bardziej odurzające, niż cała reszta razem wzięta. Tym razem tak to jest, kiedy przecina swoją ścieżkę z obłąkanym Księciem, dopóki niedawna, nieprawdopodobna forma Sheogoratha tworzy radosne dźwięki muzyki i znajduje ujście, a skóra rozbłyska tysiącem żywych kolorów. Sanguine nie zwalnia, znów jest już blisko i jest gotowy, by spróbować szczęścia-

\- ale obłąkany bóg w jego uścisku zamienia się w lśniący kurz, śmieje się i odlatuje na wietrze z ostatnim ulotnym doznaniem, jak najsłodszy, kędyś nieprzyzwoitym pocałunek. Sanguini jęczy i przeklina, ale zauważa, że to wciąż gra: zbliża się do krawędzi uwolnienia tylko po to, by cofnąć się, i znowu, i znowu. Wie, że ten jedyny raz bez cofnięcia sprawi, iż wszystko będzie słodsze. Tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Zawsze goni za pierwszym razem.

Sanguini nie jest głupcem. Wie, że już od dawna zaczął myśleć jak uzależniony, a tym uzależnieniem jest prywatny plac zabaw obłąkanego boga. Jyggalag był niebezpieczny, a Sheogorath nadal jest i pewnego dnia Sanguini odkryje, że jest już za późno, by się uratować przed końcem gry, jakkolwiek szalony schemat do tego doprowadził. Ale, och, och, och. Nie potrafi zmusić się, by tym się przejąć.

Sheogorath już jest w środku każdego z nas, a bitwa została przegrana.


End file.
